When the user pastes an adhesive layer-equipped protective film to a liquid crystal screen or the like in order to protect the screen, he or she has to correctly paste the protective film in accordance with the size of the screen. However, the traditional art has difficulty in setting a correct pasting position.
Traditionally, when pasting a protective film to a liquid crystal screen or the like in accordance with the size of the screen, the entire separator has to be peeled off. At this time, stains on the hand tend to attach to the adhesive layer surface of the protective film, and only rough alignment can be performed.
Known technologies to solve such problems include one which uses a separator formed of a uniaxially oriented film so that the separator can be easily divided into multiple portions (for example, see Patent Literature 1).